


Murmuration

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [19]
Category: Bleach, Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Ever since they had met, it was as if a siren called to her.





	

_There's something enchanting about Rakshata_ , Soifon thought.

It was her eyes, so tinged with curiosity and excitement, what she found in her work with technology. Nothing ever ceased to amaze (and arouse) her.

Her soft, crimson lips just left a mark on her skin; every time Rakshata kissed her - her face, her neck, and her chest - there was an imprint of lipstick, a brand. Even when it was washed, she still felt it; it was a lovely feeling that she never wanted to get rid of.

Soifon took one step down the corridor and saw Rakshata. In an instant, the self-assurance that came with being one of the most powerful warriors returned, and she lifted her shoulders.

Try as she might, Soifon couldn't help but be drawn to Rakshata. Ever since they had met, it was as if a siren called to her, and she kept listening to her song, never letting go.

"For a second there, I thought that you couldn't be bothered to show up."

"Rakshata, I wouldn't miss this for anything, you know that."

Rakshata smiled, her eyes shining. She enveloped Soifon in her arms. "Oh, I do, sweet thing, you know I do," she murmured.

She leaned in and captured the warrior's lips with her own, with Soifon eagerly reciprocating, the world ceasing to be all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Murmuration" by GoGo Penguin.


End file.
